This invention relates to the art of puzzles and more particularly relates to three-dimensional puzzles having a plurality of components that assemble to form a geometric structure. Three-dimensional puzzles have been around for several years. A number of three-dimensional puzzles are available in the prior art including the following:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,466, Nicholls, discloses a manipulative disk puzzle comprising three identically shaped pieces that inherit to form a geometric solid.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,404, Di Gregorio, discloses a simple puzzle structure whereby a very high number of three-dimensional configurations can be obtained.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,805, Green, discloses a multilayered puzzle having a plurality of superposable card units whereby the rotation of the card units forms a large number of pattern combinations.
Although various three-dimensional puzzles have been available in the prior art, it would still be desirable to have a three-dimensional puzzle that is mentally challenge and that becomes a decorative novelty item upon completion.
The present invention provides a multilayered three dimensional decorative puzzle apparatus that can be used as a novelty item. The puzzle apparatus comprises an innermost layer and an outermost layer constructed into a geometric structure. Each layer further includes a set of puzzle pieces. The puzzle apparatus further includes a base with an elongated rod securely attached to the center of the base. The innermost layer puzzle pieces are seated upon the rod and the outermost layer puzzle pieces are seated upon the innermost layer puzzle pieces. The constructed geometric structure sits upon the top surface of the base. The set of puzzle pieces and the rod can be of a transparent or translucent material A cover is provided to encompass and to protect the constructed geometric structure. A rotating means is provided to rotate the base around a turntable to create an aesthetic lighting effect as a neon light situated within the rod illuminates through the rod and into the layers of the puzzle apparatus.